The Getaway
by Naturally.x
Summary: Los Angeles, the city of angles. This is the story about 11 different teenagers and their lives. Joshley/ Niley/ Delena Story!


Hey Guys! This my little Joshley series. Hope you like it :)

Follow my twitter for new updates: twitter .com/THExGETAWAY

**Joe Jonas as Himself**

**Ashley Tisdale as Herself**

**Selena Gomez as Herself**

**Nick Jonas as Himself**

**Miley Cyrus as Herself**

**David Henrie as Himself**

**Demi Lovato as Herself**

**Zac Efron as Himself**

**Taylor Swift as Herself**

**Sterling Knight as Himself**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Gomez**

**_____________________________________________________________________  
**

**[****East High School]**

**David:** Joe! Dude, can you believe it? This is it! This is our Senior Year! That's so cool.

**Joe:** (laughs) Breath, man. But yeah, it's cool.

**David:** Can't be at least a little bit more exited about that?

**Joe:** Alright. YAY! ...enough?

**David:** (laughs) Not funny, man.

**Joe:** Well, it's not really a big deal.

**David:** It is. Look; all the girls want us now!

**Joe:** Dave, I have a girlfriend.

**David:** Yeah, about that: dump her.

**Joe:** Excuse me?!

**David:** It's time for a change, Joe. You've dated Demi for three years now. Aren't you tired of her yet?

**Joe:** Not really.

**David:** (closing his locker) You're boring!

**Joe:** I am not. (bell rings) I'll see you later. (walks away)

**David:** (shouts) I love you, man!

* * *

**[Meanwhile, Selena and Miley are talking to each other, as they're walking to their English class]**

**Selena:** I can't believe you didn't tell me.

**Miley:** Sel, I'm sorry. I truly am. But I had to work it out alone.

**Selena:** Whatever. So why did you guys break up?

**Miley:** He cheated on me with some other girl from England.

**Selena:** Are you serious?

**Miley:** He met her at a party and BAM they kissed and then it was: bye bye Miley! Ugh!

**Selena:** Wow. That sucks. How did you find out?

**Miley:** While talking to him on the phone, he called me "Amy".

**Selena: **I told you he's a dumbass.

**Demi:** (catches up with them) Who's a dumbass?

**Miley:** My selfish and stupid ex-boyfriend.

**Demi:** Whoa, you broke with him?! What the hell happened, while I was in Wisconsin?

**Selena:** A lot, babe. A lot.

**[The three girls walk into the room and sit down]**

**Selena****:** My summer was amazing. (smiles)

**Demi****:** Tell us about it!

**Selena****:** Last week me and Nick slept on the beach.

**Miley:** WHOA! Hold in! Did you guys slept with each other? Like, you know, having se—

**Selena****:** God, Miley, NO! We slept under the stars. Why do you have to be such a pervert?

**Miley:** (pouts) I'm not a pervert. I was just wondering.

**Demi****:** Sure you were.

**[The door opens and the teacher walks in with a blonde girl]**

**Mr. Matthews:** Okay, class, keep it down.

**Miley:** (whispers) Who's that? (points at the blonde)

**Demi:** She's new, I guess.

**Mr. Matthews:** This is Ashley Tisdale. She just moved here from New York. (looks at Ashley) There's a place next to Selena. Selena, do you mind showing Ashley the school after class?

**Selena:** Nope. I'd love to. (smiles friendly)

**Ashley:** (sits down, smiles) Thanks.

**Selena:** You're welcome, Ashley.

**- - Opening Credits Play - -**

**

* * *

  
**

**[****In the Cafeteria]**

**Selena:** So, this is our 'beloved' cafeteria. If I was you, I would bring my own food. This here is possibly poisoned.

**Ashley:** (chuckles) Thanks for warning me.

**Selena:** Oh, there are the others. Come on.

**[Selena & Ashley walk up to a table with four other persons]**

**Selena:** Guys, please welcome Miss Ashley Tisdale from New York. She's new and she's looking for other awesome people like me.

**Joe:** Did you take drugs or something?

**Selena:** (slaps his head) Shut up.

**Zac:** (smiles at Ashley) I'm Zac. This is Joe. This amazing girl is Vanessa and this douchebag is David.

**David:** Thanks a lot.

**Ashley:** (smiles) Hi.

**Selena:** (sits down with her) Any news?

**Vanessa:** I got a car.

**Joe:** Your dad actually bought you one? Pray for the poor car...

**Vanessa:** Why do you have to be such an idiot?

**Zac:** (laughs) It's his nature. Anyways. So you're from New York...

**Ashley:** Ashley.

**Zac:** Right.

**Ashley:** (shrugs) What can I say? It's loud there.

**David:** Now you're in LA, baby! (winks)

**Selena:** Ew, stop flirting with her, David. I bet you aren't even her type.

**David:** You're not her type either.

**Joe:** (looks at Ashley) Yep, so that's our daily freak show.

**Ashley:** (smiles at him) It's nice though.

**Joe:** (chuckles) Whatever you say.

* * *

**[****The bell rings. In Mrs Darbus classroom.]**

**Mrs Darbus: **This, dear class, is your last chance, to share the love to— (the door opens and Joe walks in)

**Mrs Darbus**: Mr Jonas, what a suprise.

**Joe:** Sorry. I forgot the time. (sits down)

**Voice:** Making out with Demi, huh? (class laughs)

**Mrs Darbus:** Everybody be quiet. Now, where were we...

**David****:** (whispers to Joe) Where have you been?

**Joe:** (whispers) Nowhere.

**David****:** (frowns) You're ten minutes late.

**Joe:** I had to go somewhere.

**David****:** (smirks) Demi?

**Joe:** Not your business.

**David****:** Jeez, I was just asking. Not a reason to be such a meanie.

**Joe:** You're annoying.

**David****:** (gives him a look) Fine, don't talk to me. But I'll find out. (mutters to himself) Trust me.

* * *

**[After school.]**

**Zac:** Have you heard about Sterlings party this weekend?

**Vanessa:** Yeah. But I don't think I'll go.

**Zac:** (pouts) Why?

**Vanessa:** See, I have to study and I really want to leave school with good results. This year is about learning.

**Zac:** (sighs) Oh, man. Not even one party?

**Vanessa:** Well, except my birthday party.

**Zac:** Your birthday is in December!

**Vanessa:** I know. But thanks your reminding me.

**Zac:** Oh, you have to be kidding.

**Demi:** Kidding about what?

**Vanessa:** Do you always appear out of nowhere?!

**Demi:** (shrugs) I do. So?

**Zac:** So? You're scaring the crap out of me!

**Demi:** (roles eyes) I didn't talk about that.

**Vanessa:** Zac's mad, because I'm not going to Sterlings party this weekend.

**Demi:** Oh, I see his point. You can count on me!

**Zac:** Aren't you going with Joe?!

**Demi:** He said he's not in the mood for a party. Something's up with him. I can tell.

**Vanessa:** But he's not telling you.

**Zac:** Joe's never talking about his problems. It's like he's hiding his real self.

**Demi:** Do you think I have to worry?

**Zac:** Nah, we're talking about Joe Jonas. He's just being a bit emo.

**Vanessa:** That sounds like an explanation...

* * *

**[Meanwhile with Nick and Selena]**

**Nick:** (holding her hands) We should do more together.

**Selena:** (frowns) We nearly spend every day together.

**Nick:** (laughs) No, silly, I meant things we only do with our friends.

**Selena:** Like watching Gossip Girl?

**Nick:** Besides that. We could go surfing.

**Selena:** (groans) Surfing?

**Nick:** Okay then... what about skateboarding?

**Selena:** Sounds good. When?

**Nick:** Today? I'll pick you up at five, alright?

**Selena:** I can't wait. (kisses him) See you.

**Nick:** (watches her leave and smiles)

**[Joe walks up to Nick, with his car keys]**

**Joe:** You ready?

**Nick:** Yeah.

**[Both brothers get in the car and drive off]**

**Nick:** (smiles and looks out of the window)

**Joe:** (gives him a look) What's up with you?

**Nick:** I'm just really happy.

**Joe:** (mutters) At least one of us.

**Nick:** What did you say?

**Joe:** (clears his throat) Nothing, I said nothing.

**Nick:** Are you okay, Joe?

**Joe:** Of course.

**Nick:** You don't look like that.

**Joe:** What do you mean?

**Nick:** Well, I haven't seen you with Demi today – that's weird. Second: you didn't make a joke about me and Selena holding hands. And last but not least: you're looking like crap.

**Joe:** What, are you stalking me?!

**Nick:** No, but I know you. And your behavior this last weeks... I'm worried about you, for god's sake!

**Joe:** You don't have to.

**Nick:** (mad) Okay. Fine. (looks out of the window again)

**- - ****End of Episode One - -**


End file.
